The New Adventurer
by quackquackrubberduck
Summary: Ben Finn has returned to Albion and has met... the Queen of Albion's daughter I do not own Fable or any of the characters


Ben Finn had been sitting in the Cock and Crown pub for at least half an hour, when she walked in. He had been downing some ale, when at the corner of his eye he saw a woman walk in. Usually this wouldn't need his attention, but the pub was full of wretched old women, cackling and the younger women, looked dreadful, disappointingly. So it was no surprise, he caught on to this woman's beauty straight away.

The first thing he noticed is that she had deep, thick brown hair, that tumbled past her shoulders in wild curls. They weren't particularly neat, but quite messy, but it framed her pretty face shape well. When, he had full view of her, not just a quick glance, he could see that even from the bar, where he was sitting, that she had the brightest blue eyes, the sort that you could lose yourself into, shaped wide and smoky.

Her nose, was quite large, but it didn't look naturally large, as if it had been broken a few times, but that was good, because he liked a good roguish woman, someone who knew how to live. Her lips were full and pink, looking very kissable. Her skin tone was quite pale, but a milky pale, that made her look even more beautiful. In his head he tried to pretend this was the last thing he noticed, but she was extremely tall and had a rather curvaceous figure, hugged by a blouse, with a corset like belt on her waist, making her top half more… prominent.

The infuriating thing was that this majestic beauty of a woman, had barely given him a glance, from when she walked in till now, she just sat there drinking port, reading a massive leather bound book. Reading! How could reading be more interesting that the honourable Ben Finn? Maybe she didn't know who he was. _Well, she will in a minute_ he thought.

His favourite Bartender Eric, would be clocking on soon. He turned around to look at the woman. She was still in the same position, her lovely eyes wide with interest. Soon enough, as he anticipated, Eric, an old but hilarious man, stepped in front of the bar and beamed at Ben.

"Ben Finn!" he exclaimed, "well if it isn't my favourite rouge!"

"Eric," Ben smiled, wringing hands with the man, giving a quick glance behind his shoulder at the woman.

Hadn't even moved.

"The usual Finn?" Eric asked, flinging a dish cloth over his shoulder.

"Yes please and a port please," Ben said, infuriated at the woman.

"I'll take it the port is for another one of your ladies."

"You could say that!"

The plan was forming inside his head rather quick, and Ben, who was never short in confidence, but just simply "talk" to the woman. Once, Eric was done with the drinks, he handed them over and smiled.

"Well I would say have a good time with your lady friend, but I know you already will," Eric sighed rolling his eyes.

Ben thanked the old man and strutted over to the table, smiling, quite confident he would get what he wanted.

OooooOOOoo

"One glass of port," she heard an un familiar male voice say.

She slowly peered up from her book, to see a young man, in red army uniform looking at her. It took her time to study him. He had tousled blond hair, that was quite sexy and the most mischievous blue eyes, she had ever seen in her life. He had the face of a handsome rouge, and had quite simply the most brilliant physique, she had ever seen. He was tall and lean, just how she liked her men and by the sound of his voice, he sounded quite cocky.

She decided, she would play a man like this.

"I didn't order one thank you," she smiled, peering back down at her book.

He let out a soft laugh and slid into the seat next to her. She sighed and shuffled the other way.

"Well I got you one anyway," he smiled, a very cocky, to cocky for her liking grin.

She sighed, it looked like he was going no where. Shutting her book with tremendous force, she gave this man an icy look, which just made him grin even more.

"So what's your name?" he asked, his eyes becoming irresistibly sexy.

"Andrea."

He acknowledged the piece of information, and looked like he was waiting for something. What? Did he want her to start snogging him or what? Then she realised.

"Oh what's yours?" she asked rather plainly.

"Ben Finn!" he said rather proudly his face smug.

He was looking very proud of himself, for saying his own name.

"Look I know you're an army guy, but seriously you shouldn't be so proud of saying your own name," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Do you not really know who I am?" he asked, his face looking shocked, which she had to admit, looked really handsome.

"Oh for Avo's sake I fought alongside our queen in the Revolution and against the Crawler!" he exclaimed, and by the expression on her face, he could tell he had wowed her.

"That's honourable," she said, and to be honest he had expected more than that.

"Yes…" he didn't know what else to say.

He looked her up and down, with that sexy glance and smiled.

"So you want to get to know this hero a bit better," he smiled leaning in closer.

"Depends what you mean by getting to know," she smiled back raising an eyebrow, leaning in so close, she could feel his warm, ale scented breath on her face.

"That's up to you!"

They both grinned at each other, getting extremely close. He felt the sense of satisfaction, quiver over his body and was ready for them lips, ready to smell her scent of wood smoke and mint. Suddenly, she pulled away and grabbed her glass of port and took a sip, squinting and pulling a face.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked her.

"Not my brand of port," she said, the glass still in her hands, "still beggars can't be choosers. Even with port."

She downed the rest of the drink, quite impressively and slammed it on the table. Ben looked quite surprised, but very pleased at her actions.

"So what is your brand of port?" he asked, the tension of flirting, starting again.

"To expensive for you soldier boy!" she smiled giving him a very sexy wink.

He grinned at her, but it wasn't his usual grin, this time it was grin of satisfaction and the time to take serious action.

"You're a little flirt aren't you?" he sighed.

"If you want me to be and I'm not little, I'm nearly as tall as you!" she exclaimed still maintaining the sexy voice.

"Well I should let you know, I'm not all talk," he grinned.

"Really? That's me proven wrong!"

He budged closer to her, their shoulders touching, their legs pressed together. Placing his ale down on the table, his now free hand, started to snake under the table and rest on her thigh. They both felt a shiver of satisfaction down their spines and gave each other a knowing look. His manly hand, started to squeeze and she felt a surge of pleasure and an urge to kiss Ben.

"You majesty!" Eric the barman gasped, "what a pleasure to see you!"

"Where is she?" Ben heard a familiar female voice shout, "where is the little tyke!"

Ben, slowly moved his hand from Andrea's thigh, when suddenly, non other than the Queen of Albion, came storming past.

"Oh shit!" Andrea exclaimed, looking guilty.

She was just how he had remembered her, tall, hero like build and thick deep brown hair. Her blue eyes were scanning around the room, and fixed her eyes on the table, Ben and Andrea were sitting on. Suddenly, she came storming over and Ben stood up a look of happiness on his face.

"Well if it-" he began to say, but the Queen did not look twice at Ben, she was looking at Andrea, strangely enough.

"Should of known you were here!" she cried, "what are you playing at!"

"Just calm down!" Andrea shouted.

"No I won't calm down, you think you can just take of without being noticed! And here you are disgracing yourself with some soldier!"

The Queen motioned her hand and turned towards Ben, looking shocked, but all anger slowly flooding from her face.

"Is it!" she gasped, "Benjamin Finn!"

"It is your majesty!" he smiled, mock bowing.

"Not changed a bit you rotten scoundrel! And please you know full well to call me by my name."

"Sorry Rose!"

They laughed and shook hands, until Rose's face flashed blank and she came back to reality.

"Hang on what are you doing here with?" she wondered.

Andrea was looking guilty, but very surprised this man knew the Queen.

"Ah Andrea is an old acquaintance of mine," Ben smiled, such an easy liar.

"Andrea?"

"Yes that is her name," Ben said, then frowned, "isn't it?"

"No!" Rose shouted and turned to "Andrea", "so your telling lies now to get into a man's bed! You know I expected more of you, Clara!"

"Ok what is going on?" Ben asked.

Rose let out a harsh laugh and shook her head.

"Ben Finn, I would like to introduce you to my daughter!"


End file.
